LivingDead Girl
by TormentedLaughter
Summary: This story is based on House of 1000 Corpses, with the exception with my character Rosalyn Crowe.
1. Introduction

It was a hot afternoon, that burning disk of fire beating down harsh on the car of a young woman by the name of Rosalyn Crowe. Blonde and black streaked hair lay just below her shoulders, with the exception of a few strands matted to her damp forehead. Emerald orbs narrowed lightly in the brightly gleaming sun that poured directly through the windshield. Sweat trickled lightly down her forehead, and a droplet dripped into her eye, burning heavily. By reflex, she brought a hand up to rub her eye furiously. "Goddamnit!" She exclaimed loudly whilst attempting to annihilate the pain that stung so horribly in her eye socket. The heat was not only killing her, but angering her. Fanning herself as if it would help, she stuck her tongue out. Her mouth was parched, and she could use some type of drink about now. Driving her 68' Camaro down the burning road, she spotted a road sign. The sign read, 'Captain Spauldings Fried Chicken and Gasoline.'  
  
The first thought that hit her was how odd the combination was, but she shrugged it off, and decided to head for this, 'Captain Spaulding's.' Perhaps they would have some type of refreshment for her to drink. One of her slender black-nailed hands reached for the air-conditioning. It hadn't work the last hundred times, and she wasn't surprised when it didn't work this time. "Piece of shit." Her voice was muffled under the blowing of the heated wind outside her open window.  
  
Reaching a hand out of the window, she allowed her fingers to slip through the rushing wind. As the time inched slowly by, she found herself turning into the station of which she had heard of earlier. Moving her car into a pump station, she shut off her engine, and glanced out the window. The place was quite barren, and Rosalyn expected to see tumble weeds floating by. With a small creek pouring from her door, she opened it, and stepped out of the car.  
  
The dirt ground sent specks of itself to cling to her black combat boots as she shut her door. The terrace was deathly silent as well as barren. A small squeal could be heard from what looked like an electronic clown that sat in front of the store. Tilting her head lightly, she arched a brow looking to the rather peculiar clown. After a moment's hesitation, she walked slowly for the door. Grasping the hot handle of the door, she pulled it lightly open, and narrowed her eyes at the blustering heat that poured from inside.  
  
A man sat limply at the counter, clown make-up showed in limited patches around his face, where it had most likely been smothered at one time. Her narrow emerald eyes caught his darkened ones. Those dark eyes of his had traced intriguingly over her body. No wonder though, her legs might have caught anyone's attention, not to mention the added bonus of her fishnets that covered them. Feeling his eyes upon her, she rolled her own, and walked dully over to him. She could tell he had caught sight of her low-set shorts, and then her chest, and she got the picture this fellow must be some type of old pervert. Sweat droplets had formed over her shown cleavage, and she had the sudden urge to go and change out of the black tank top. After this rather unrefined man had seeming seen enough, he looked up to her face; a unique smirk perched on it.  
"Nice of you to notice I had a face as well." Rosalyn's eyes had grown used to the heat, and had stopped watering by this point. The man had a mischievous grin on his face, and as he spoke, she could notice a highly southern accent pouring from his gritty yellow grin. "Hard to notice a woman's face when they have a fuckin' body like yers'." Shaking her head lightly, she brought a warm hand to her forehead, brushing sweaty strands from it. "Where you headin' missy?" the clown continued. "No where in particular." She responded, "Do you have anything to drink here, um." She glanced to a tag on his filthy shirt, "Captain Spaulding?"  
  
The man straightened himself a bit more aiming to glare at her bust again. Noticing his attempt, she headed meekly toward what was supposed to be a museum of some sort. "I only have a few piss warm beers, but I'd gladly give one up fer' ya' if you want one." That same grin breeched his face once more, and she turned her view toward him. "Um, no thanks. Would you mind telling me where this shit hole of a road leads? I'm driving on a dead vibe here..." Her arms moved to lean against the glass casing for some idiotic artifact as she propped her head into a hand. No doubt, he must have overlooked her once more. "I wouldn't be knowin' ma'am. I can't reckon' I've ever headed down that way." There was some type of uncertainty in his tone of voice, but she ignored it, and walked sweepingly back over toward him, a smirk of her own on her face. "Well, thanks for your time, Spaulding. Mind if I take one of those beers?" Quirking a brow in question, she glanced at his bulging stomach in mild disgust, but hid it well. After another sour-toothed grin from him, he left to grab a rather warm beer, and place it in her slender hand.  
  
"Thanks." The simple word was placed in a low voice as she showed him a smirk. Rosalyn wasn't one of them damned yuppies, far from it, and she could tell the man realized it as well. Indeed she wasn't from this place, but she wasn't some rich snob passing through either, just a normal midwestern woman confined to the cruelties of her car and her petty belongings. "Yer mightee' welcome." Spauldings voice rang like a country bell from behind her.  
  
As soon as she'd reached her car, Rosalyn brought a long black nail to open the beer can. 'Who cares if it's warm?' she thought, 'At least it's wet and slightly refreshing.' The can was brought to her smooth lips, and she drank it all down in a few gulps, showing her obvious thirst. Her mouth salivated with thanks at the fuel it had received. With a movement of her arm, she thrust the can in a smelly trash bin that must have been sitting in its place for quite some time.  
  
There was a dull rumble as the car started, dust fuming from the tires as she sped off into the street. For one reason or another her senses told her something wasn't right, and an image of the robotic clown at the Gas station lingered in her mind.  
  
With the push of a button the radio blared on, loud vulgar music pouring from the speakers of the car. "Hell yeah." Rosalyn's slender hand began to tap the wheel corresponding to 'More Human Than Human.' That dirty blonde and black streaked hair tossed lightly as the wind ripped through it, and she headed out into the open road, where many possibilities awaited her. 


	2. Baby

Sorry about my last chapter. I'm still sort of new here, and I'm just getting the hang of things. Um, I don't own anything of House of 1,000 Corpses, or Rob Zombie, so don't sue me. ^.~ I don't know how long this story will last, because it's just a free write that I'm working on. So... Here's the next chapter... Um. Hope you enjoy.  
  
"Fuckin' piece of shit!" There was a loud crashing sound as a boot hit metal. Frustration was what Rosalyn felt at this point, her body resting tensely at the bumper of her non- functioning car. It had been running fine about a half-hour ago, what had gone wrong?  
  
A small sigh escaped her lips as she ran a hand through her hair in irritation. "Now what...?" She spoke dully under her breath. As if by answering her question, at the corner of her eye, she spotted what appeared to be a young woman from the distance. Moving her hand from the back of her head, her eyes seemed to narrow a bit at the sight.  
  
As the woman grew closer, Rosalyn noticed her features a bit more clearly. The jean shorts this woman wore were as short as her own, and a blue denim top scarcely covered her bust. She wore cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat that allowed her wavy dirty blonde hair to flow in curly tendrils down her back. The woman's smile was welcoming, yet somehow haunting.  
  
"Howdy." The voice that poured from her ruby red lips was rather high-pitched and child-like. Rosalyn's eyes searched over her face slowly before she allowed a weak smile of her own. "Howdy." She responded. The woman's eyes shifted from Rosalyn's face toward the car. "Havin' car troubles? Or just out enjoyin' the fresh air?" A laugh fell from this woman's mouth, and Rosalyn couldn't help but notice the danger that was in it.  
  
"Guess so." Rosalyn lifted herself from the bumper to stand in front of the woman, finding herself about as tall as her, "Couldn't say I didn't expect it. This piece of shit's been hanging in there for quite sometime." A small smirk spread across Rosalyn's face at her own words, and her eyes moved to glance at the heat waves that flowed off of the car. "That's a shame, it's a pretty kickass car." Somehow, Rosalyn couldn't note the sympathy in this woman's voice.  
  
"Name's Baby." Those emerald eyes of Rosalyn's moved slowly to look at the extended hand in front of her before taking it. "Rosalyn. But most call me Lyn." They stood a moment, slender hands intertwined, until Baby spoke up, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet ya'." Her nose crinkled lightly as she smiled at Lyn. "Would ya' like to stop by my house? It's not too far away. I'm sure one of my brother's could help ya' with it. They're great with cars, even got a tow truck." Lyn gave the new woman a light smile before speaking to her once more. "Well, I know what's wrong. My Fan Belt's broken; I just need the part to fix it with."  
For a moment, Baby seemed slightly surprised that Lyn had knowledge of cars, but she soon overcame it, responding in her usual peppy voice, "By chance, we might have what yer lookin' for. Come on, it's worth a shot, and better than sittin' out in this here blazin' heat." Her eyes and mischievous grin told Rosolyn many things, but she only smiled and nodded her head. This girl maybe trouble, but whose to say Lyn wasn't?  
  
They hadn't walked too far when Baby fell back into conversation, asking Lyn questions about this and that. "So what brings ya' out here? Don't seem like the yuppie type that is just passin' through." Lyn's eyes stared meaninglessly at the rubble they walked on, her ears hearing the light crunch of boots against rocks. "I don't know. Just like to travel, I guess. Not such a bad place, sorta' hot, but I'm not a sissy bitch." Her eyes lifted to look at Baby's laughing face briefly, before fluttering to the trees beside them. "Don't see too many people here, eh?" She arched a brow in question, her head turned away from Baby's responding mouth. "Nope. It's a shame too, we'd like some people to hang around with."  
  
They spoke of many things, and Lyn could sense a few missing details from Baby's stories. Every once in awhile, Rosalyn slipped in comments of her own, but obviously she was leaving some things out of her story as well. The two seemed to actually get along, from Lyn's part at least. Her thoughts drifted in and out of their conversations, but soon her attention grasped firmly onto the sight of an old rusty gate.  
" Yep, that's my house." Baby turned to her again, that smile blooming on her face. The outside of the house was ragged and dirty; things were sprawled in various directions in the yard. The grass was missing in sections, showing dry dirt patches here and there. Not that Rosalyn cared about any such thing. She was just simply dumbfounded at the sight of a house in the first place. "Classy." Her words were low and hollow. The high giggle came from Baby's mouth again, and she gently brushed a hand over Lyn's arm. "I think you'll like it here." 


	3. Dinner

Hello once again. I seem to be getting more and more used to how this place runs... I think that's a good thing...I know my chapters have been sort of short, but I write whenever I feel the need to, and this is how they come out. Plus, I know how I feel when I'm waiting and waiting for a new chapter of a fic...So, it may be short, but at least it's another chapter! Thanks to everyone who's commented, if it weren't for you, I doubt I'd be posting any of this here, heh. Well, enjoy.  
  
As they reached the front door, Rosalyn smiled briefly at the lifeless doll heads and bodies sticking upon the wall, their empty eyes glaring hollowly at her. "Cute. This you're doing?" Her tone of voice wasn't sarcastic, or afraid, but serious and interested. Lyn guessed this was a surprise to Baby, for her eyes showed much astonishment in Lyn's pleasure of her house. "Yea. I used to just take my dolls apart and, ya' know, stick 'em on the wall." It seemed like she went through this speech before, for her voice faltered lightly. That piercing laugh stuck the air once more, as Baby opened the creaking door of the house.  
  
A faint smell of musty furniture and urine hit Rosalyn's nostrils, and they flared lightly. The floorboards creaked uneasily under the weight of her boots as she stepped in and shut the door slowly. Baby touched Lyn gently on the shoulder before speaking, "I'll be back in a sec', gotta' tell my mom I'm home." She flashed a toothy smile at Rosalyn, and hurried off in the direction of what appeared to be the kitchen.  
  
Her eyes shifted lightly over the room in which she stood. It seemed to the living room, because the obvious casualties that were in such a room were there. A dirty couch stood all by it's lonesome near Rosalyn, the sun outlining it with pride. She gazed back toward the room where Baby had left off to, and then back to the couch.  
  
The couch looked highly more comfortable than standing within the doorway, and her legs longed to rest from the walking. Moving rather sluggish over toward the couch, she plopped herself into it's comfort, listening to the muffled voices from the kitchen. 'They're hiding something.' Lyn thought dully. She could make out a few words they had spoken louder then the rest. "Different...? How so?" She held her tongue and movement, not honestly caring at this point, and she leaned back into the soothing comforts of the couch. Sleep drifted wearily into her mind, overtaking it with ease.  
  
Exhaustion was heavy on her eyelids, and it took a bit of strength to open her eyes. The lids slowly opened into a slit, glaring at what appeared to be a television screen. Lyn's pupils dilated hurtfully to get used to the glaring light. A light moan escaped her lips as she sat up off of the couch, pain shooting through her neck. 'Damn it, fell asleep wrong.' She thought. "Did the T.V. Wake ya'?" Baby's squeaky voice chimed in from the other end of the couch.  
  
"Heh, no... Sorry I fell asleep. Guess I was pretty tired." Running a hand through her soft hair, she glanced out the window, darkness pouring in through it. 'Fuck, must have slept awhile...' Baby's chomping of popcorn broke her thoughts, and Lyn's eyes moved to look at Baby again. "It's fine." Baby began, "You look exhausted, so we decided to let you rest. Popcorn?" She held the plastic bowl in front of Rosalyn, who took a few pieces. "Thanks." She downed the cornels, swallowing them with roughness, and spoke once more. "So, any news on my car?" She arched a hopeful brow, but inside, she wasn't exactly thrilled about continuing her, 'Traveling.'  
  
"Well," Baby spoke in between smacks of her lips, "RJ says he's going to have to go out and buy a new belt for it, which my take awhile seeing as your car's slightly older." Lyn hesitated before responding. "So, what should I do?" Baby gave a small giggle, one that seemed less chilling than before, "Stay here with us for awhile, silly. We ain't gonna' let ya' sleep outside." A small smirk played lazily on Lyn's face, and she nodded lightly. "You sure you guys don't mind?" Baby nudged her lightly with her elbow, in a friendly manor, "Of course not. It's nice to have a visitor." Baby smiled again, offering her some more popcorn.  
  
Lyn was interrupted by the voice of another woman in the doorway from the presumed, 'Kitchen.' Her eyes searched over the woman, noting out her details. There was a big blue bow in the woman's hair that was tied lazily on the side like a headband. Lyn also noticed an orange feather boa over the woman's slim neck, and she smiled lightly at her style. It was interesting to her.  
  
She watched the woman ride her hand up her tanned legging in a racy way. "Baby! Why are ya' eatin' now? Yer' gonna' spoil yer' appetite! I won't be feedin' ya' anymore if ya' just insist on eatin' popcorn all the time." The woman's eyes glanced over Rosalyn. "Well, yer' awake! Glad to see ya' got some rest." She smiled with ruby red closed lips, and gave Baby a meaningful glare.  
  
"This is my Mother." Spoke Baby lazily, her head cocking with disinterest in the way of her mother. Lyn smiled lightly at the woman, nodding her head in greeting. "Pleasure." Baby's mother smiled back, yellowish teeth practically glowing in the dim light of the room. "Welcome. Were happy to make ya' are guest." Her accent was also highly tinted with Southernism, yet a small lisp made her voice unique. "Baby, we're gonna' eat soon, so ya' bring our guest in the dinin' room to meet the rest of the family as soon as it's ready." In response, Baby rolled her eyes nonchalantly and waved a hand as if to dismiss her. Her mother only smiled at Lyn, and tapped Baby lightly on the head before leaving the room in a hurried step.  
  
Lyn had almost fallen asleep by the time Baby's mother had yelled out toward Baby and her. Baby looked peppy and stood, setting the empty popcorn bowl on the floor. "Dinner time." She said gleefully. Then, smiling a bit, she took Lyn's hand, helped her to her booted feet, and led her into the dinning area, her hand slipping leisurely around Rosalyn's waist, but she didn't mind. It was a rather big room, and Lyn smirked lightly at the gleam of lit candles all around the room. She began to like the way things worked in this household, and for one odd reason or another, she didn't feel the same tension she had when she first met Baby.  
  
"What kinda' shit you cookin' tonight?" A rather distraught elder man walked into the dinning area, just as Baby had left to help her mother in the kitchen, her hand slipping reluctantly from Lyn's waist. The man caught sight of Rosalyn, and looked her up and down a few times, the same way Captain Spaulding had. A low whistle came from his mouth, and he stuck his thumbs through the red suspenders that lay over his torso. "Well, gollee'! I'll be damned, Baby brought me home a live one." Lyn only smirked mysteriously at the man, and took a seat at the table. She could tell her shorts had seemingly hiked up a bit, revealing a bit more fishnet stocking and leg, and she ignored the implying glare the man shot at her, thought she was flattered a bit.  
  
Different assortments of pots and pans were carried in with Baby and her Mother. Mouthwatering steam rising from beneath the hot covers. When Rosalyn offered to help, they only smiled, and shook their head saying they'd had it under control. The Grandfather, whom Lyn was supposing it was, was drinking from a silver flask when they entered with the last pan, and Baby shot him a foul look. He smirked back and closed the cap reluctantly.  
  
The mother laid her hands at her waist, and tilted her hip outward, glancing at Baby. "Go get Tiny sweetheart." She had said lightly before shouting quite loud, "Otis! Otis Driftwood, get yer' pale ass down here right now and eat!" After she'd spoken Mother had shook her head lightly, and shifted her eyes at Rosalyn. Lyn hadn't known how many people were in this family, but this was seemingly the conclusion... 


	4. Show time?

~* Hello to everyone once again. Here's the next chapter... Um... I don't know where I am going with this, so just hang in there. I just kinda' add to it according to how I feel. None of it is thought out what so ever... So, pardon me if any of this is unpleasing to you. ^.~; And um... I'll try to continue whenever possible. Thanks for reviews! They're always nice. *~  
  
Baby returned before her mother even sat down, a tall shadow falling in behind her. Lyn narrowed her green hues to get a more precise look at the shadowed figure, but still couldn't get a detailed sight at it. Baby took a seat, leaving the thing standing in darkness before her Mother waved a hand for it to sit down. "Momma' you know Tiny is shy, give him a moment." Baby's voice was lowered a bit more than before, but still child-like. "Nonsense. He ain't got no reason to be shy. She don't bite." Her mother gave Lyn a smiling gaze before waving once more for Tiny to come and sit. For one reason or another her last words left Rosalyn spinning in thought, a weak smile on her face. "She don't bite."  
  
Rosalyn's mouth curved interestedly into a smile as she spotted the tall-disfigured creature that loomed out of the shadow. There was what appeared to be a leather mask on it's face, and a ragged sweatshirt covered his torso. It seemed all eyes fell on her, waiting for reaction, but she only smiled normally, and nodded a hello to him. Once more, the family seemed somewhat dumbfounded at her reactions, and she wondered why.  
  
After a brief pause, Tiny sat. "Goddamnit! Can we eat yet?" The grandfather pitched in breaking the silence. "Hugo! We have to wait for Otis." Mother had replied. "That dumbass ain't gonna' come down. We'll be sittin' here ferever'." Hugo responded. "He will come! Don't you be so negative!" She seemed hesitant, and they sat in silence for a moment or two before hearing the creaking of stairs, someone stepping lightly down them.  
  
Lyn's heart paused for a brief moment, her eyes glued to the doorway. "Otis, hurry up and sit down so we can eat!" The shrill voice of Baby spoke beside her, but Lyn's hearing was dulled for the moment being. Time seemed to slow. The man in the doorway shrieked foul language at Baby through gritty yellowed teeth, which were almost as bad as the Mother's. His pale skin reflected the bouncing light of flame, and hair so blonde it was almost white fell in weak strands over his dirty face. The wife beater that covered his torso was grungy as well, but partially covered up by a unbutton flannel. What in God's name went through Rosalyn's head at this moment as she smirked rather seductively at this 'Otis'? Those dark gray eyes met her green one's, before Baby howled for him to sit once more.  
  
As filthy as Otis had looked, Rosalyn couldn't help but notice the faint smell of Old Spice upon his flesh, and she smiled lightly. As Otis took a seat at the far end of the table, she shifted her eyes lightly at him, but soon turned her attention to the loud callings of Hugo. "Finally! Goddamn, let's eat!"  
  
The food was sensationally pleasing, the taste hitting every one of her taste buds with exploding pleasure. Beneath the smacking of Hugo's lips, and the giggling of Baby, Lyn heard the rough voice of Otis yelling harsh cussing in her mind. Everyone was laughing at comments that were oblivious to Rosalyn's mind, she smiled in darkness, and laughed a bit from time to time, but an odd sense of excitement sprouted in her mind. Her thoughts slipped away from the others, as she narrowed her eyes, poking her fork gently at the vegetables on her plate. A smirk played on her lips as thoughts filled her head like spider webs.  
  
After the dinner, Baby's mother stood to tend to clean up. "Please, allow me the pleasure of helping. It's the least I can do." Lyn's lips curved into a gentle U, as she raised, and grabbed a few dished in her hands. As she stood, she noticed Hugo's eyes glazing over her legs once more, and she self-consciously pulled her shorts down a bit, not that it helped any. "That'd fine honey. I would appreciate it ever so much." She heard Baby's mother calling from the kitchen. As her legs moved toward the kitchen, she heard Hugo yelp some obscene comments about her backside, not that she minded, but there was another pair of eyes that loomed over her body, and she smirked behind a closed mouth while entering the kitchen.  
  
"You just set those here darlin', I'll get them." The woman's yellow teeth gleamed in the dim light. Lyn smiled and set them upon the counter after rinsing them off a bit. "Are you sure you don't need any more help?" Arching a slender brow, she ran a hand through her hair, allowing it to flow in soft streaks down her face. "No, no deary. Now, you just bring your little self in the livin' room take a seat. It's our T.V. night. We all get together to watch a show." That gritty smile was shot at Lyn once more. "Sorta' our way of spendin' time together." She nodded lightly, and stepped off into the living room, the heavy noise of her boots seeping through the air.  
  
Baby was already in the living room, with Tiny as well. They were seated lazily upon the couch, so Lyn took a spot on the love seat, crossing her combat boots over one another. Hugo was the next to enter the room, a silly grin on his face as he lowered himself next to Lyn. Smirking lightly, her eyes searched the dark screen of the T.V.  
  
"Well, is everyone ready?" The excited voice of the mother rang through the doorway, and Baby spoke back toward her. "No. RJ and Otis are missin'." She crinkled her nose in displeasure after her comment. Lyn's eyes caught sight of mother's hands raise to her hips, before she shrieked out, "Otis! Goddamnit. Get your ass back down here! I swear, he don't do anythin' but sit up in that room now days." Lyn smirked lightly before her eyes noticed another man walk in.  
  
Shaggy brown hair fell over this man's face, and his tall figure practically would have boomed over the floor. "RJ! I'm glad you could make it." RJ, he was the one who was helping her with the car. A small smile passed over her face as he glanced at her, and she nodded her head welcome as she had done with everyone else. Well, everyone except...  
  
"Otis! Took your ass long enough." Hugo spoke from next to her.  
  
Almost too quickly, her eyes shifted toward the stairs, where sure enough Otis stood. His tangled hair fell over his dark eyes, sending maddening pulsing looks through Lyn. Her blood ran hot through her veins, and she only held her sight on him as he moved lightly toward the couch. "Stupid fuckin' thing anyhow. We ain't gotta' do this every Friday." His nose crinkled as Baby's had before, and their mother seized her way into the room, placing her self on the recliner chair.  
  
"Well, my goodness. How silly I feel. I don't think we've even properly introduced ourselves yet to this little lady here." Baby grinned at her mother's words, and decided she had to be the one to do the introductions. "I suppose you must have a pretty good idea of who we all are by now, but we best make sure, eh?" She giggled lightly before continuing, "This here's, RJ." She pointed to the shaggy haired man and he gave a muffled grunt. "And over here you have Mother Firefly, and Tiny." Firefly? Perhaps this was their last name. Rosalyn received a grin from Mother Firefly, and a wave from Tiny before Baby continued. "And next to you is Grandpa Hugo, and over there, we have Otis." After gaining a mischievous grin from Hugo, her gaze shifted to Otis.  
  
His eyes flickered in the small light of the room, a light glaze of madness surrounding them. What was this pull she had toward him? Lyn only smirked and allowed her eyes to scan over his own curved mouth. "Pleasure to meet all of your acquaintances." Her voice was soft and hollow. Even though she spoke toward all of them, her eyes gleamed on Otis for the moment being. "And we're glad to have ya'." Grandpa Hugo broke in, laying a cold hand upon Lyn's fishnet covered leg suggestively.  
  
After the small introduction process had passed, Baby clicked on the television to a show called 'Dr. Wolfenstein' or something of the sort. It was a good time for the family, Lyn supposed, because they were all laughing and cracking jokes during the program. Lyn laughed from time to time, but kept her own voice out of the joke passing. Every so often, she felt the presence of someone's eyes on her. Shifting her eyes lightly, she would notice Otis glancing quickly back at the television. Rosalyn only smiled under skin, and allowed her attention to be focused back on the television.  
  
It was only an hour later when the show had finished, and Mother Firefly announced that everyone was free to go. The first person that Lyn had seen take leave was RJ, and she was surprised when Otis still sat upon the couch, and apparently she wasn't the only one. "Otis, ain't you gonna' go hide in yer room?" Baby's mocking tone of voice poured from her mouth as she snickered at Otis. Before crossing his arms, he gave her the finger, and Baby retreated into the hallway. Lyn gave a breath of laughter at this moment, but turned her head to see Hugo sitting next to her still, urgent as ever.  
  
There was most certainly no connection with this old man on her behalf, but she didn't want to be a bitch to him. Smiling softly, she took hold of his hand, and removed it from tracing up her leg. She was a bit surprised when the laughter of Mother Firefly from behind her. "Oh, Hugo, you stop pesterin' out guest ya' old geezer." Hugo's face grew scrunched up as he mumble some cussing words at her before standing up. Before he left the room, he gave Lyn a smirk. She laughed a bit and shook her head gently.  
  
"Don't mind him honey, he ain't got none since 89'. I wouldn't blame him fer passin' on to ya', look at that body of yers'! I reckon' he likes them hot pants yer wearin'." Mother Firefly gave another laugh, and Lyn only smiled. She stood for a moment, and pulled her black 'Hot Pants' down a tad. Her green eyes searched about for Ms. Firefly, but she didn't spot her. The only other person in the room was Otis, who sat with his arms crossed upon the couch, his dark eyes searching over her pale, smooth body. 


End file.
